With a Cherry on Top! Please?
by Kanzanaki Haseo
Summary: Kalo ga bisa masak itu susah! Asli deh! Apalagi sekarang aku tinggal sendiri di Amerika! Tapi, untungnya ada Himuro Tatsuya sang penolong dari kamar 512! Ternyata kami tetanggaan, jadi aku bisa minta makanan ke dia! Tapi saat aku mau minta makanan malah ada si gorilla beralis cabang! Dia rival abadiku sejak SMA! [Chap 1 UP! : Masak? Kill me now please!] [Kagami Taiga x Reader]


Sebelum berangkat untuk tinggal sendiri di Amerika—lebih tepatnya untuk kuliah disana, _Oka-san_ berulang kali menyuruhku untuk belajar memasak. Akan tetapi, apa daya tangan tak sampai(?) : aku payah banget dalam hal masal-memasak. Serius deh, payah banget. Resep apapun yang dikasih pasti rasanya, bentuknya selalu menjadi "batu rebus asam manis" .

Padahal dulu waktu kecil aku selalu mengganggap masak itu pekerjaan gampang seperti pesulap. Kayak nonton acara *beep* di tipi. Di acara itu chef sekaligus artis—papan triplek yang kelindes truk, hobi selfi abis masak—tinggal ambil daging, masukkin ke wajan. Terus si chef narsis itu kayak pesulap, ngambil makanan yang udah jadi di bawah meja, dan akhirnya dia gaya-gayaan bersama makanan itu.

Dalam pikiranku saat itu : '_ah, cuman beginian doang!"_

Tapi, ternyata yang _'Ah, cuman beginian doang!"_ berubah menjadi _'Gila, susah abis!"_

Ternyata masak itu susah banget! Banyak peraturannya lagi!  
Contohnya : kalau mau masak nasi airnya harus se kelingking garis ke satu(?), kalau mau buat ayam goreng, ayamnya harus mati dulu ((_you dont say_..))

Hah-  
Ternyata karma itu selalu ada ya.  
Waktu aku masih di Jepang bersama keluargaku tercintah, aku ga mau belajar masak..  
Tapi sekarang, aku udah di Amerika, tinggal sendiri.. aku ga bisa masak.

_Oh god!_

Mana aku sering kelaperan malem-malem karna masakan gosong.  
_Masa aku cuman makan batu rebus asam manis sih?!_

Tapi untungnya ada temenku di universitas yang sangat baik hati _overwhelming_ bersedia menuliskan resep makanan secara sangat jelas dan terperinci.  
Udah baik, orang jepang juga, tinggi, matanya ketutup sebelah pula *eh

Mau tahu namanya? Namanya Himuro Tatsuya.

Dia juga ngasih bumbu dan bahan dari resep makanan itu.  
Baik banget kan? Atau emang dia kasihan aja ngeliat aku yang ngenes ini..  
Lalu aku mencoba membuat makanan itu. Bahkan saat aku praktek masak itu aku juga konsultasi sama dia lewat Skype.  
Tapi..  
Ya mau gimana lagi? Hasilnya tetep batu rebus asam manis.

* * *

.

.

Title : With a Cherry on Top! Please?  
Chapter 1 : Masak? Kill me now please!

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
With a Cherry on Top! Please? ©Kanzanaki Haseo

Genre : Humor, Romance

Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Reader

Warning : OOC, **bahasa**** tidak baku**, humor gagal, typpo(s)

.

.

_Decided for Kagami Taiga's Birthday_

.

.

* * *

"Apa?" Tanyaku sambil memasang mimik muka gak percaya

"Iya, nanti aku ajarin kamu masak. Apartemen kamu dimana?" Ucap Tatsuya—kami emang baru deket enam atau tujuh bulan, tapi dia manggilku dengan nama kecilku, yaudah aku ikut-ikutan aja.

"Ga kapok nih? Kamu tau kan hasilnya bakal jadi 'batu rebus asam manis' ?" Tanyaku lagi, ya mungkin aja tadi dia kesambet, jadi dia seolah-olah ga kapok gitu.

"Ga kok." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.  
"Bener nih? Suwer?" Tanyaku lagi dan lagi.. Banyak tanya? Biarin! Dari pada sesat di jalan! ((emangnya mau pergi?))  
"Suwer." Jawab Tatsuya

"Oke kalau gitu, aku tinggal di apartemen *beep* kamar 510." Ucapku sambil mengacungkan jembol.  
"Eh? Aku di kamar 512 lho! Berarti kita tetangga-an ya?" Tanya Tatsuya

Lalu sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang muncul di dalam pikiranku.

"Eh? Keren dong! Ntar kalau aku malem-malem kelaperan, aku bisa nebeng makan ke kamar kamu!" Ucapku sambil mengacungkan dua jempol  
Ini ide cemerlang, ngirit atau ga mau rugi?

"Oke." Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00  
"Aku lapaaaar!" Gumamku sambil bergulin-guling di atas kasur.

"Meooong." Ucap kucingku yang bernama mpus

"Tenang aja mpus! Aku ga bakalan makan kamu kok! Lagipula aku ga doyan kucing!" Ujarku asal sambil mengelus-ngelus si mpus.

_"Eh? Aku di kamar 512 lho! Berarti kita tetangga-an ya?" _

Lali muncul sebuah lampu yang menyala di atas kepalaku. Entah lampu darimana itu..

"Ah iya! Ke kamar Tatsuya aja!" Ucapku yang emang daritadi ga inget kalau aku tetanggaan sama Tatsuya.

Akupun bergegas pergi ke kamar Tatsuya.

"Mpus! Aku pergi dulu! Kalo ada maling di _uppercut_ aja!" Teriakku sambil menutup pintu..  
ga punya malu emang..

Ah iya! Pintunya lupa dikunci!  
_Who cares? Aku laper!_

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor 512.  
Tok.. tok..  
Aku mengetuk pintunya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tatsuya dari dalam.  
"Ini aku! [Name]!" Jawabku

Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang bilang "Siapa?" juga.. tapi bukan suara Tatsuya.

Tak lama, pintu itupun terbuka.  
"Ah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Tatsuya  
"Tatsuya! Aku laper nih! Minta makanan dong!" Ujarku langsung to the point.

"_Tatsuya, siapa dia? Apakah dia pengemis?"_ Tanya seseorang yang bahkan sosoknya tidak terlihat. _ap-apa kah dia arwah gentayangan?_

"Bukan, dia ini temanku. Namanya [full name]." Jawab Tatsuya  
"[Name], ini Taiga. Maksudku Kagami Taiga." Ucap Tatsuya sambil memperlihatkan sosok yang ia panggil Taiga tadi.

3 detik  
Tunggu! Tadi Tatsuya bilang dia Kagami Taiga?

5 detik  
Kagami Taiga? Si Bakagami - Kagamoron itu kah?

10 detik  
"GAAAAAHH!" Teriak kami (Aku dan Kagami) berdua.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disinii?!" Teriakku histeris sambil menunjuk hidung Kagami.  
"Seharusnya aku yang nanya begitu! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Ucap Kagami sambil menujukku

Mau tahu kenapa kami berteriak seperti tadi? Itu karna kami adalah rival abadi sejak SMA!

"Sudah-sudah. Kasihan tetangga sebelah berisik gara-gara kalian." Ujar Tatsuya yang berhasil membuat kami berdua diam.  
_Tatsuya.. ternyata kau sangat perhatian kepada tetangga sebelah yang banci itu.._

"Tatsuya! Kenapa bisa ada gorilla beralis cabang di dalam apartemenmu?" Tanyaku kepada Tatsuya sambil menunjuk hidung Kagami (lagi)  
"Kenapa ada pengemis bertubuh mungil datang ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Kagami kepada Tatsuya

_Pengemis bertubuh mungil.._

..  
.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pengemis bertubuh mungil?!" Tanyaku sambil menjewer telinganya. (tentu saja sambil naik ke kursi...)  
"Kau! Kau ini pengemis bertubuh mungil! Mau apa hah?!" Ucap Kagami sambil menjewer telingaku

"Kalian ini.." Gumam Tatsuya yang dapat didengar olehku

PLAAK!  
Ada dua buah buku tebal yang mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepala kami masing-masing.

"_Ittai_.." Aku meringis sambil memegang kepalaku.

"Ah iya, keluargaku sudah sampai di bandara, aku akan menjemput mereka. Jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang saja." Ucap Tatsuya sambil membuka pintu apartemennya

"Eh? Tapi aku lapaaar!" Ucapku sambil memegang perutku.  
"Tapi, aku baru datang Tatsuya!" Ujar Kagami

"Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk menjemput mereka. Dadah!" Seru Tatsuya sambil mendorong kami secara pelan ke luar dari apartemennya.

_BLAAM._  
Pintu kamar apartemen Tatsuya ditutup.

"Ini semua salahmu Bakagami! Sekarang aku tak tahu harus makan apa!" Ucapku sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Ini juga gara-gara kau! Aku baru datang tapi sudah diusir!" Ujar Kagami yang ikutan menunjukku.

"Terserah kau saja! Kau bisa masak ga?!" Tanyaku dengan nada meremehkan.  
"Bisa!" Jawab Kagami

_Fufufufufu.. dia termakan ucapanku.._

"Kalau begitu buktikan! Kau harus masak di apartemenku sekarang!" Perintahku sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri—lebih tepatnya ke arah kamar apartemenku  
"Oke! Siapa takut?" Jawabnya

.

.

Kami sudah berada di kamar apartemenku.

"Kalau begitu, buatkan aku onigiri!" Perintahku sambil menunjuk ke arah dapur.  
"Siapa kau? Kok main nyuruh-nyuruh?" Tanya Kagami sambil duduk di sofa.

_Apakah dia lupa apa tujuannya kesini?_

"Hoo~ Katanya bisa masak?" Ucapku dengan nama meremehkan sambil menyilangkan tangan.  
"Bi-bisa kok!" Jawab Kagami sambil berdiri

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku onigiri!" Perintahku lagi  
"Baiklah." Ucap Kagami sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

_Upupupupupu_

_30 menit kemudian.._

"Ini, sudah selesai!" Ucap Kagami sambil membawa sepiring onigiri.

Aku yang sedang laparpun langsung menghampirinya.  
_Yaa.. ternyata dia bisa masak_

"Cuman segini kemampuanmu?" Tanyaku meremehkan  
"Memangnya kau bisa masak?!" Ucap Kagami

"Ga bisa. Makasih ya onigirinya!" Seruku sambil mengambil—merebut—onigiri itu

**TBC**

HABEDEH KAGAMI TAIGA!  
Semoga makin baka dan alisnya makin bercabang!

Ah, gaya penulisan seo berubah ya?! /slap  
Ini juga kependekkan ya? ...

Di chapter depan ntar di jelasin kenapa mereka bisa kadi rival :'v

Asalnya seo mau buat one shoot, tapi ga jadi deh.  
Ah iya, ada yang tau gimana caranya nistain Kagami?  
Himuro juga deh!

Dan sepertinya mereka disini OOC banget! TTwTT

Ah iya (lagi)!  
Tadi seo baru nonton free yang eternal summer...  
Endingnya *A* /slap  
Disini ada yang suka nonton free juga kah?

Yoo,  
Mind to Review?


End file.
